Slapping Edward
by ElysiaJane
Summary: My two friends and I came up with this in class. Edward meets 3 very strange siblings, and gets slapped alot. Warning: you will look at your computer strangely.


"**Hi!" - Annadye *big grin***

"**Hello," Edward says coolly.**

"**Hello, Edward." - Caden**

"**Hi, Ed! Is it okay if I call you Ed?" - Annadye**

**Edward grins, white teeth flashing. "**_**Edward **_**is fine," he says.**

"**Sorry. Hi, Edward! What's up?" - Annadye**

**Edward smiles, bronze eyes glimmering. "I'm fine. How are you, Annadye?"**

***Annadye grins and her black eyes glitter* "Fine…but, Edward, what are you?" she asks, looking him over.**

**Edward frowns, and his amber eyes darken to a muted black. "Don't ask me that," he growls. **

"**Why not? It's just a question," Annadye queries, and her black eyes go red.**

**Then his eyes quickly turn to a light ocher, and he grins. "Don't get mad if I don't answer. You'll be disappointed if you think you can goad me into answering."**

"**Well, that's stupid! I just wanna know! 'Cause if you're a Predator, I'm gonna have to kill you." Annadye's eyes go silver.**

**Edward smiles slyly. "What exactly do you mean by a Predator?" he asks. **

**Caden growls and bares his teeth. "Just answer the dang question!" **

**Edward crosses his arms. "Can't make me." (He's enjoying this.)**

**Caden's black eyes go completely white, and he smiles. "Those who don't answer die anyway."**

**Edward smiles widely. "There's no way to kill me unless you are what I am."**

**Caden laughs, and his pointed canine teeth glimmer. **

"**Caden, stop. You're just acting like an idiot," Annadye says, exasperated.**

"**Oh, shut up, stupid!" Caden says irritably. **

**Edward says icily, "Unless I'm mistaken, it's not polite to insult girls."**

"**Oh, so now I can't insult Caden?" Annadye says with mock disappointment.**

**Caden slaps her.**

**Edward seizes Caden's hand and the force of his grip breaks Caden's wrist. He bares his teeth at Caden, and Caden flinches.**

"**Edward, let go of Caden, please! It didn't hurt; let him go!" Annadye says pleadingly. (She's lying; it did hurt - a lot) **

**Edward glares at her. "Don't lie, Annadye," he says silkily. "I know what you're thinking."**

**Annadye points at Edward. "You stay out my head." Then she points at Caden. "And you, you're in big trouble once I tell Father you hit me." **

**Edward smiles and releases Caden, who sulks at him. "As you wish, milady," he says to Annadye, and bows slightly. He reads her thoughts, and grins as she blushes when she realizes he knows she thinks he's cute.**

**Caden gags, and says, "Jacka** 1 and B**** 1. Ooh the perfect couple."**

**Annadye swats his head.**

**Edward reads his thoughts, and discovers Caden thinking about Casei. "So, Caden, who's Casei?" Edward grins.**

**Caden stammers, "My…uh…friend."**

**Edward's grin widens. "So would you like to tell Annadye exactly how close you two are?" **

**Caden grins. "We are very close in bed!"**

**Annadye gasps. "Oh, gods, Caden!"**

**Edward grins. 'I'll leave you two alone to discuss this, then." He scoots out. He sees Kaitlyn down the hall.**

**He waves and walks up to Kaitlyn. "Hello, Kait," he says. **

**Kaitlyn's golden eyes sparkle. "Hello, Edward. I heard you met my sibs - Annadye and Caden."**

**He grins. "Unfortunately. "**

**Alice walks by, turns abruptly, and walks the other direction.**

"**Good idea!" Edward walks swiftly away, and walks up to her. "Hey, Alice." **

**Kaitlyn follows and looks at Alice questioningly. "Hello, Alice! I'm Kaitlyn."**

**Edward rolls his eyes. "Caden and Annadye's sister," he explains. His eyes are butterscotch light.**

"**Who's Caden again?" Alice asks, looking confused. **

"**Umm…the stupid child who loves to make perverted comments about his girlfriend Casei. And Edward, Annadye likes you if you're not aware of that fact," Kaitlyn reveals. She roll her eyes at the thought of her siblings.**

**Edward grimaces. **

**Alice makes a gagging noise, to Kaitlyn's amusement. "Annadye? What will Bella think?"**

**Edward sighs dejectedly. "Let's leave Bella out of this," he says. **

"**OH, SHUT UP! I DO NOT LIKE EDWARD; HE'S A FREAK!" Annadye yells as she comes around the corner from where she was listening. **

**Edward reads her mind, and then grimaces. "Don't ever think something that perverted about me again," he says. **

**Annadye slaps Edward across the face, and Alice chuckles. "For the record, you're just a low-life, self- centred son of a b****!" **

**Kaitlyn grimaces.**

**Edward snaps his teeth together half a centimetre away from Annadye's face, and he seizes her wrist and breaks it with a snap. Alice looks on in concern. "**_**Don't touch me!" he snarls, and Annadye quails, eyes fearful. **_

_**Then Arslin (Kaitlyn, Annadye, and Caden's father) walks in and forces his daughter from Edward's grip. "Stay away from my daughter," he snaps. **_

_**Edward snarls, "She slapped me!" His eyes are midnight black.**_

_**Arslin glares angrily at Annadye, then back at Edward. "I'll deal with my daughter, but you never touch her!"**_

_**Edward says, spine rigid, "She doesn't touch me; I don't touch her."**_

_**Alice slaps him. **_


End file.
